The Newcomer
by ComicCreator And PBJ Bri
Summary: Pairings: Luffy/OC, maybe Sanji/Nami and Franky/Robin. Will be rated T for now. Everything else you need to know is at the beginning of chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Newcomer((I need help with a better one DX ))  
**Characters: **Strawhat Crew, Kelsey Tohru  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece, or it's characters, I only own my OC Kelsey.  
**Pairings: **Luffy/OC, Maybe Sanji/Nami and Franky/Robin. To make it somewhat interesting XDD +shot+  
**Rating: **T to be safe. -- Might change it to M later on--

Alright. I'm not a very good writer.  
But my friend says other wise. So yeah, here's a story for ya'll. Since it's been awhile, hm? XD  
I wrote the first two chapters. This is mostly to my dedication to Luffy~ +squeels and clings to Luffy, shot+

ANYWAYS. I don't want to fangirl you guys away.  
This is somewhat of a slow paced story with my OC and Luffy's relationship. Since I don't want her to be a Mary Sue, and etc.  
So yeah, I hope you guys like it x__X;; +shot+

Oh! I hope my paragraph brakes aren't that bad. +fails+ XDD  
And there's so many spelling/grammar mistakes, it's not even funny x__X;;

* * *

The Thousand Sunny was floating gently while being anchored to a huge rock, to avoid Marine ships that could see them in the open. The night sky above was just gaining it's stars, Luffy was seen up unusually late for him. He was sitting on the figure head of the Thousand Sunny. Yawning slightly he was standing up. "Time to go to bed..." he said as he jumped down from the head. He ran for the Men's Quarters, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

As he ran into the room, a small raft is seen floating around in the water, a girl laying down on it. Her eyes were halfway closed, shaking slightly looking worn out. She also looked rather hungry, she closed her eyes up, not seeing the Thousand Sunny not too far from a visible distance. The water rocks the raft gently as she tried to get more sleep. The moon shining on her just slightly, it's reflection on the water.

The next morning, mostly everybody was awake. Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Brook were sleeping in. Sanji was in the Kitchen with Nami and Robin. Franky was fixing the damage to the ship that happened the other day, mumbling to himself. Chopper was off in his infirmary, working on some new medicine. Sanji twirled, handing Nami and Robin two plates of food. "Here you go Nami-swan, and Robin-chwan~" He said with a heart in place of his eye. "Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami smiled, as Sanji handed her and Robin silverware.

"You're very welcome~" He said in a lovesick tone. "Now... I have to get everyone else." He said, not very pleased at the thought. Nami began eating her meal as Sanji walked out of the Galley, first getting Franky and Chopper from their places before heading to the Men's Quarters to wake the other four. This time, while walking into the room, he was holding a wooden spoon and pan. A small smirk crepted onto his face, raising the spoon and pan up before starting to bang the pan loudly and repeatedly.

Zoro, Luffy, Usopp and Brook bolted up from their beds. Zoro ended up falling out of his hammock from the sudden loud sound. "What the hell Dartboard Brow?!" Zoro yelled, rubbing the bump that was now on the top of his head. His face slightly red from anger. Sanji laughed at Zoro. "I was just waking you guys up, of course. Unless you don't feel like eating today, then I'll be completely fine with that." He said with a smug look.

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled before running right out the door, a large cloud of dust following after him. Usopp stood up, rubbing his lower back. "You didn't have to wake us up THAT way..." He said, obviously in pain. Brook got up, no scratch on him. "Yohoho! That was good on the back!" He said while laughing. Sanji just shook his head. "Just get to the Galley." Walking out of the room. Zoro stands up, still growling slightly as Usopp stopped rubbing his lower back.

The three walked out of the room, quickly going to the Galley, avoiding being yelled at by Sanji, and Luffy eating all of the food. Sanji watched the three dash off to the Galley, since he was just walking that way. He glanced over the side of the ship, seeing the small raft and the girl on it. His eye widened slightly. He dropped the wooden spoon and pan before climbing onto the railing of the ship and diving right into the water. Zoro heard the splash of water, just before he was about to climb down into the Galley. He looked over, seeing the wooden spoon and pan laying on the deck.

Sanji was in the water, swimming towards the small wooden raft that was drifting slowly along the water. The girl, laying on the raft motionless, looks rather weak, her clothes slightly torn and mostly wet from all the splashing water around her. He quickly got to the raft, breathing hard since he was swimming as fast as he could. He slowly grabbed onto the side of the raft, carefully pushing it back towards the ship.

Watching, Zoro was now standing by the pan and spoon, watching Sanji in the water. He stared at the raft carrying the girl, he raised his eyebrow slightly. Sanji was making sure he was being careful until he got to the side of the Thousand Sunny, looking up, seeing Zoro. "Oi! Marimo! Toss me down some rope!" He yelled. Zoro nodded, ignoring the nickname 'Marimo'. Zoro ran off to get some rope.

The girl's eyes were opening just a bit. Sanji looked over at her when the raft started moving a bit from her sitting up. "E...Eh? Where am I...?" She said, glancing over at Sanji before jumping. "Wh-Who are you?!" She said while pointing at him, rather paniced. "Ca-Calm down!" He said, in a calm tone, so as not to scare her anymore then she already was. Soon a rope came flying down, making a big splash, the water hitting Sanji in the face. He forced himself not to growl before grabbing onto the rope.

She stared at him. "Alright." Sanji said as he held out his arm towards her. "Just c'mere, and hold on tight." He said, watching the girl hesitantly move closer, grabbing onto him tightly. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close until their bodies were touching. The girl was blushing just slightly, not very comfortable with being pressed against a male's body. "Pull us up!" Sanji yelled up to Zoro. After that Zoro was now pulling them up, Sanji was keeping a strong grip on the rope.

They were now on the deck of the ship, sitting down, Sanji was soaking wet since he had to swim all the way out to the raft. He looked at the girl. "Are you alright?" He said in a soft gentle tone. His arm still tightly around her. The girl slowly nodded. "Y...Yeah..." she managed to say, but it was really soft, Sanji was able to vaguely hear her, nodding slowly. "I'll take you to the infirmary, so you can lay down and rest..." He said, picking her up into a bridal holding position before quickly taking her to the infirmary.

"I'll get you something warm to eat!" Sanji said, setting her down on the soft bed in the infirmary. The girl stared at him and slowly nods before he bolts out the door to get her some food, and perhaps some juice or water. She sighed a bit, glancing around at everything before laying down on the bed, waiting for the blond haired man to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of the story! I honestly think this one is better because I used more detail. XD  
Although, there's so many mistakes it's not even funny x___X;;  


* * *

Kelsey dozed off after eating the food Sanji had brought her. She finally woke up, what felt like five minutes was actually a few hours. She sat up in the bed, feeling very refreshed. Better then sleeping on her raft. Although she never did get much sleep on it because she feared of falling into the cold and deep sea water.

Stretching her arms she let out a bit of a loud yawn, scaring Chopper who was in the Sick Bay with her, although he had his back turned towards her so he didn't know if she woke up or not. "O-Oh!" he stampered. "You're awake..." Kelsey nodded pushing the the blanket off of herself. "You woke up just in time for dinner too..." He said in his small shy voice. "Really?" she said before she shook her head. "I'm not that really hungry though..."

Chopper sighed. "You must eat to keep your strength up." He said getting off of his small swivel chair. He walked over to her, checking her pulse and temperature, making sure she didn't form a cold. After the small examinations, Kelsey stood up from the bed, stretching once again while letting out a small yawn. "I-I'll show you to the Galley..." Chopper said slightly uncomfortable with being with only Kelsey in the room, since he was not yet used to talking to her yet.

"Alright..." she said, feeling a bit nervous with meeting all the crew right away. Chopper walked out, as she quickly followed him. Chopper walked in the Galley, Kelsey following him nervously. Luckily only Sanji, Nami, and Robin were present in the room. Sanji looked over and smiled. "Ah~ Evening, Kelsey-chwan~" He said with hearts around him. _"Kelsey...chwan?"_ she thought to herself. Chopper speaking soon broke her train of thought. "Make she gets enough to eat. It'll keep her energy up." He said in a rather calm, yet serious tone in his voice.

"Of course~" Sanji said. Nami stared at Kelsey as she sat down. Robin took a sip out of the cup that was sitting in front of her. "Feeling better?" Nami said at an attempt to start up a conversation with Kelsey, as Chopper walked out to complete a few more tasks in the Sick Back. Kelsey just nodded meekly. "I think she's shy." Robin's calm voice chimed in. "It'll take her some time for her to get used to things around here... If she is shy that is."

Nami looked at Robin. "Well...You have a point there..." She said with a bit of a thoughtful look as she pondered it. Kelsey was silent as Sanji was setting out the plates, silverware, and cups onto the table, just as the rest of the crew was flooding into the Galley. Laughing, Luffy jumped into the seat right next to Kelsey. "Yosh! Finally it's time to eat!" He said rather loudly because of his excitement. Then Usopp sat next to him, laughing also. Zoro was walking over to his seat with Chopper, sweatdropping at the two laughing males.

Soon Franky walked in with Brook trailing behind him. Franky sat down on the other side of Robin as Brook sat down by Chopper. Robin was now sitting in between Franky and Zoro as Chopper was sitting in between Zoro and Brook, and on the other side of the table Nami sitting by Kelsey, leaving the seat to her left open, as Kelsey was between Nami and Luffy and Usopp sitting on the other side of Luffy.

Sanji filled his and the women's plates, giving the remains to the rest of the crew. " I hope you enjoy dinner, Kelsey-chwan~" Sanji said, bowing a bit. Nami shook her head. "Just sit down, Sanji-kun." She said with a bossy tone in her voice. "Hai~ Nami-swan~!" He shouted with a heart in his eye before he sat down by Nami, still having the bright red heart in his eye and the curly part of his eyebrow forming into a heart as well.

Kelsey started at the scene for a bit before looking down at the food on her plate that was set in front of her. It looked like chicken, chopped up into chunks, seasoned with lemon pepper, next to it there was mashed potatoes drizzled with butter flavored gravy with a small pile of corn touching the potatoes slightly. Next to her plate was her silverware. Fork and spoon on her left, and her knife on the right with her glass of sparkling juice. She smiled to herself, looking rather satisfied with the cooked meal.

She glanced around the table, Luffy was already stuffing his face with the food he was given, which was the same as her, but only not as well presented, same with the rest of the guys, except for Sanji. They also had water instead of sparkling juice. She also gazed over at Sanji's and the women's plates. She took notice that theirs were also as well presented as hers.

Kelsey picked up her fork, stabbing it gently into one of the pieces of chicken. Bringing it up and putting it into her mouth. Biting down on the food and pulling the fork out of her mouth, chewing the chicken. As she savored the flavor of the chicken, her eyes widened a bit at how greatly it was cooked. Considering to her earlier meal, she didn't really savor the flavor because she was starving, so she just practically shoved the food down her throat during that time. Now that she was paying attention to the flavor, she couldn't believe it tasted this good. It was the greatest meal she ever tasted in her life.

"Oi! Are you going to eat that?" Luffy's voice rang into her thoughts. Kelsey jumped a bit since she wasn't keeping alert to the things around her. She looked at him, he was pointing at her chicken. "U-Uh...Y-Yeah..." she stumbled on her words.. Luffy pouted slightly but went onto trying to steal Zoro's food. Kelsey shook her head, continuing to eat her food, savoring every bite she took. Zoro kept swatting Luffy's hand away as he kept trying to take his food.

_"Time to sleep...I guess..." _Kelsey thought to herself, although she slept most of the day away, so she was planning to just stay awake for most of the night, until she would finally get tired and fall asleep. She glances around at Luffy, Usopp and Chopper who were running around the Deck, appearing to be playing tag. She sighed slightly before slowly heading to the Sick Bay since Chopper told her in idle convosation at the table in the Galley that he wanted her to rest in there for a few days to, till she got used to the ship and the crew members.


End file.
